


Curiosity

by FangirlintheForest



Series: Karamel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, first date fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr prompt: First Date





	

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a companion piece to 'Imagine' and 'Peace', but is not necessarily next in the timeline of those pieces.

It’s not like she was doing it purely out of curiosity.

(Yeah, right)

When the flowers arrive at the CatCo front desk and Winn has that look in his eye, Kara has a moment of dread before it turns to confusion as she reads the attached note asking her on a date… With no name.

Winn’s smirk turns to wide eyed panic as she stalks over with determination in her step, note in hand.

“Alright Winn, I know you know who sent this,” She stabs a finger at the note. “And you’re going to tell me, right now.”

He looks cornered, both hands up in the universal sign of ‘don’t hurt me’ ( _like I ever would_ , she thinks). However, looking fierce does have its benefits and secretly being Supergirl sure adds to that ticket.

To her surprise he doesn’t crack, most likely in part to the fact that James calls him over, citing the need of his ‘computer skills’. He shuffles past her, voicing about a thousand or so sorrys before making his escape.

He’s always been a terrible liar (just like her) and she knows, just KNOWS, he’s aware of who sent the flowers. And possibly why.

She’s grumpy as she finishes out her day in the busy newsroom, and by the time she gets home she’s thoroughly exhausted, collapsing heavily on the couch.

Of course that’s when someone decides to knock on the door.

And of course when she opens the door no one is there.

It’s by pure chance that she looks down before closing the door and sees the white box on the floor outside. With a frown she picks up the box and sees her name written (well, embossed) on the front. She peeks out of the apartment doorway one last time, scanning the hall, looking for any clues, anything to tell her what in the world is going on. Seeing nothing she retreats inside, shutting the door behind her.

She ends up sitting at the table just staring at it. Did she order something? If it weren’t for her name plainly on the front she would assume that it was a wrong delivery. She stares for another minute before telling herself to just open it. Not that she’s curious or anything. (she is.)

Burgundy. A lot of it.

She reaches inside and pulls the deep toned fabric out of the box. Unfolding it she see it’s… a dress?

Laying it out she realizes it’s a cocktail dress, figure-hugging with capped sleeves and geometric cutouts near where she guesses her collarbones would be. It’s brand new, she can tell by the tags still hanging off. Turning one she sees it’s in her size. Her brow furrows.

As she lifts it up to examine it further, a piece of paper flutters down, landing on the tabletop. Handwritten this time, but still not recognizable.

**‘DRAGO, 8:30PM’**

DRAGO, it’s a pretty upscale restaurant in the financial district, hence the cocktail dress. She warily smiles then ends up frowning. Someone has gone to a whole lot of trouble to ask her out and put this date together and she still has no clue who it is. This may not be such a good idea.

Glancing at the clock she sees the hands read 7:20. She turns back to the dress, debating for a few seconds before grabbing it off the table, heading the to the bathroom. Curiosity - 1, Kara - 0

Nearly an hour later she’s ready, sideswept hair in tight curls, glasses on, and makeup…well, as good as she can get it (she had a fierce battle with a mascara wand).

Looking at the clock again, she jumps at the time, hands reading 8:20 this time. There’s absolutely, impossibly no way she’s going to make it in time.

Unless…

She shakes her head then runs to the window. Sometimes having powers can be useful in normal situations.

Landing in an alleyway near her destination, she does her best to salvage her hair while speed walking to the street.

Her first impression is how modern the place looks. As she stands inside looking around she realises she has no idea who she’s looking for. There’s an older couple talking to the man at the front so she slips past into the dinning area.

Smooth piano music fills her ears as she enters the area. Her eyes scan the chairs, looking for another clue, any sign at all of where she’s supposed to be. Her eyes dart back to the profile of a man sitting down at a table for two. Something about him seems familiar to her but his back is turned.

She walks straight over, touching his shoulder as she walks up and- 

“Mon-El?”

Her mouth drops open a little bit in surprise which, after realising who it is, turns into a smile.

“Kara,” he says as he smiles warmly at her.

She sits down in the empty chair across from him.

“I didn’t know you would be here,” she says, still surprised. “Where’s Miss Tessmacher? Oh no! Am I stealing her seat?”

She cranes her neck, glancing around for the petite blonde she assumes will be making an appearance any moment.

He slightly frowns. “Why would she be here?”

She looks back at him, just as confused now.

“I, just thought- assumed- she was here wit-”

Her eyes glance down and that’s when she notices the Burgundy tie. Burgundy, like her dress.

She’s sure her mouth is completely hanging open this time.

“Oh.”

Now he looks worried.

“Did I do something wrong? The internets-”

“Internet” she blurts out.

He takes a deep breath. “Right. The  _internet_ said women on Earth like mystery-”

“Wait, wait-” she gestures.

“-and romance during their dates,” he continues, leaning down behind the chair and grabbing something.

When he sits up and she sees what he’s holding, she immediately stops her wild gesturing.

He holds out to her a flower with a rich orange coloring and deep red flecks.

She knows that kind of flower. She has one just like it at home in her flower planter.

_And she remembers another time when a flower was offered, cooking in her apartment, a flushed complexion, and the afternoon sun caressing his face_

She wonders if he knows the flowers reminds her of the vast sky of Krypton. Of home.

When she doesn’t take it (she’s wrapped up in it, staring at it) he coughs nervously and continues.

“We were never going to be normal Kara. We’re both outsiders here. I know-” He shuffles, looking almost uncomfortable and she slowly reaches and holds onto the flower he still holding too. “I know I’m not the only one here who misses home.”

She lifts the flower from his hand, drawing it back slowly. He’s looking at her, more raw and vulnerable than she’s ever seen him.

_And she remembers another time, a time of hurt, loneliness, and longing for home… and finding comfort in the middle of nowhere with a Daxamite, of all people. Of hands holding, and companionship that runs deep._

In a moment of impulsiveness she reaches out and clasps his hand with hers.

“I meant what I said,” she gives him a small smile. “I never want you to know how I felt, how I still feel sometimes, being alone.” She hopes he can feel how earnest she is.

He gives her a small smile in return. “And when I’m with you I don’t.”

There’s a pause. “I like you Kara,”

“I like you a lot.”

She can hear her heart rate speed up, and it’s like he’s staring into her soul.

He shakes his head smiling. “Which is crazy because we’re not even supposed to like each other.”

“We didn’t, not at first,” she says automatically. His words are not really sinking in yet, and she supposes they should…if he’s saying what she thinks he’s saying. (He is)

Unaware of her inner struggle he softly laughs. “No, I guess we didn’t. But as much as I didn’t like you, I did respect what you were doing. You lost everyone but you found meaning in your life. You showed me that there’s always a way. A better way. You’re showing all of us that.”

She’s shocked. Never has she heard him talk like this. Underneath the party-boy exterior she would never have guessed that there was all of this underneath.

“And honestly, you’re the only one who gets me, and understands how out of place I feel. Out of everyone on this planet, you were the one who found me. And I’m thankful for that.”

The air is charged with something. Something simmering below the surface. She feels it now. And the look on his face is one that she’s sure mirrors her own.

She looks at him again, more closely this time.

She doesn’t see him as a spoiled Daxamite. She sees a man, without a people and without a home. As lonely as she is. Someone who shares in pain and sorrow and _understands_.

Someone like her.

She never thought all the gifts and note were from him. She had no idea that his feelings for her were anything like this. The moment she figured it out, it was blindsiding.

But here in this moment, after all that’s been said, she realises with a slight shock that she doesn’t mind.

Instead, she feels something. A growing feeling in her chest that she hopes never goes away.

This feels like coming home.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sometimes curiosity gets the better of us, leading us down paths that should never be seen.

Other times, it leads to regrets, broken hearts and what could have been.

But sometimes it leads us through new doors to new beginnings. Or even discovering the true meaning of circumstances around us that we were too blind to see.

And sometimes, it leads two lost souls to connect, mends broken wings, and leads us down a path that we all hope for,

Our happy ending


End file.
